ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
List of Sakura Wars media
Sakura Wars is a series of dramatic adventure video games developed and published by Sega and licensed by Red Entertainment (formerly Red Company). Its first game, classified as dramatic adventure, premiered in 1996 and Sakura Wars games have later been on nearly every video game console since the Sega Saturn, including Dreamcast, Sega Titan, Game Boy Color, PlayStation Portable, Microsoft Windows, Wii, PlayStation 2, Nintendo DS, and several models of mobile phone. In addition to the five games released as part of the main (numbered) series and their many spin-offs and related titles, the Sakura Wars series has spawned many works in other media including anime, movies, novels and manga, and radio dramas. For the Sakura Taisen World Project, seven games were announced: Sakura Taisen: Atsuki Chishio ni, Sakura Taisen V: Saraba itoshiki hito yo, Sakura Taisen V: Episode 0, Sakura Taisen Monogatari - Teito-hen & Paris-hen, a title that tells the story of the Anti-Kouma Battle Squadron and the Kouma War. Also announced was a game that took place during the Sengoku Jidai and a PC port of Sakura Taisen 3. Video games Main series }} |canceled= |refs= |release=1996 – Sega Saturn 2000 – Dreamcast, Microsoft Windows 2003 – PlayStation 2 (remake titled Sakura Taisen ~Atsuki Chishio ni~)The subtitle for this remake, refers to passage #26 from "Midaregami", a poem written by Yosano Akiko, a famous early 20th century poet. 2006 – PlayStation Portable |platform= |notes= * PlayStation 2 remake subtitle translates to In Hot Blood, and is part of the Sakura Taisen World Project * Included in Sakura Taisen Complete Box, Sakura Taisen 1&2, and Sakura Taisen Premium Edition }} refers to the title of a poem by Yosano Akiko. The poem is known for depicting her feelings when her younger brother went off to fight in the Russo-Japanese War. |date= |canceled= |refs= |release=1998 – Sega Saturn 2000 – Dreamcast 2001 – Microsoft Windows 2006 – PlayStation Portable |platform= |notes= * Included in Sakura Taisen Complete Box, Sakura Taisen 1&2, and Sakura Taisen Premium Edition * Sold over 500,000 units during its first few months }} refers to a famous quote from German dictator Adolf Hitler when he asked about General Dietrich von Choltitz's progress in destroying the City of Lights. Paris was not burning, however, as Gen. Choltitz had disobeyed Hitler's orders and not leveled the city. |date= |canceled= |refs= |release=2001 – Dreamcast 2004 – Microsoft Windows 2005 – PlayStation 2 |platform= |notes= * Microsoft Windows port part of the Sakura Taisen World Project * Included in Sakura Taisen Complete Box and Sakura Taisen Premium Edition }} is the first line from "Gondola no Uta" ("Song of the Gondola"), a popular song written in 1915 by Shinpei Nakayama and Isamu Yoshii. The song is also used as a plot device in Akira Kurosawa's Ikiru. |date= |canceled= |refs= |release=2002 – Dreamcast 2005 – Microsoft Windows |platform= |notes= * Included in Sakura Taisen Complete Box and Sakura Taisen Premium Edition }} is the same as the Japanese title for Farewell, My Lovely by Raymond Chandler |date= |canceled= |refs= |release=2005 – PlayStation 2 2010 – Wii |platform= |notes= * Part of the Sakura Taisen World Project * First numbered Sakura Wars title to be officially released in North America and Europe as Sakura Wars: So Long My Love }} }} Prequels and side stories Compilations and collections Spin-offs Film and television Novels and manga Live performances From 1997 onwards, the voice actors of the series performed onstage and in-character as their Sakura Wars counterparts in a series of live-action musical stage shows. By 2001 to 2006, the Teikoku Kagekidan (Imperial Assault Force) performed two major musicals in a year: a New Year's Show and a Summer Kayou Show, in addition to multitudes of other smaller shows where one or more characters make appearances. Some of the stage performances could be seen in the series' other forms of media. In August 2006, the Teikoku Kagekidan held their final summer show. Although the live-action shows still continue as of May 2007, they are no longer focused entirely on the Teikoku Kagekidan. Summer Kayou Shows Super Kayou Shows New Year Kayou Shows See also * List of Japanese role-playing game franchises Notes and references Category:ADV Films Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Wars Sakura Wars